


The Twin Dragons

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: Akihito and Asami have been dating for four years and life couldn't be better, one day Akihito gets a mysterious text message and Asami will realize that their is a side to Akihito he never even knew existed...





	1. The Text Message

It had been weeks since Akihito had gotten a job. As time went on and Akihito and Asami got closer he started to work less and rely on his dark haired lover more and more. Asami seemed more than ok having Akihito home more often where he could be easier protected from Asami’s dark world. With a wistful expression on his face Akihito started to make a lunch that he planned on bringing to Asami as a surprise. He had already cleared Asami’s schedule with Kirishima and knew that he had no plans for lunch that day.

Quietly humming under his breath he started making sandwiches not only for Asami but for most of the people who work for him, Akihito’s cooking was a poorly kept secret among Asami’s men and if they were given any warning that he was going to be there ahead of time they would often intercept him on his way to Asami’s office. They would of course claim it was to look after him and made sure he made it to the office ok, of course the only problem with their excuse was even Asami thought more than eight guards following Akihito in Club Sion was overkill. To top it off they never failed to get more than one sandwich early because they followed the food.

Akihito would just laugh and shake his head when he pretended not to notice one of them putting their hands in the container of sandwiches. He smiled at his multiple containers of sandwiches with various meats. He didn’t always bring sandwiches sometimes he would bring meatballs or even full course meals depending on his mood and time of day. He chuckled thinking about the look on Asami’s face whenever he walked in with a parade of Asami’s guards following him his eye brows would hit his hairline and his eyes would go wide, a few times his jaw had even dropped marginally.

Having finished the sandwiches he walked out with the 7 containers in his hands as well as four sandwich baggies. When he saw his guards standing outside the door he greeted them and gave each one of the baggies “I made these for you, I am heading to Sion next.” 

They nodded and when he made it to the parking garage in the basement Souh was waiting there with the car for him. On the way to the club Souh had the radio playing quietly Akihito was content allowing the radio host’s voice to be meaningless background noise until he heard “You heard right fans Carina sole singer and aerialist of the legendary group Twin Dragons is coming home for performances in Japan. Her first concert her in 5 years tickets are quickly selling out as fans of the influential group have been camping in front of box offices.” 

Souh parked the car in one of the VIP spaces and opened the door for Akihito whose hands were still full of sandwiches. He walked with him to the front door and Akihito shook his head fondly when he saw even in the middle of the afternoon Asami had a line out the door, most of whom shot him dirty looks when he was allowed through immediately and the guards at the door both managed to snag a sandwich. He knew he didn’t look like much wearing a T-shirt and faded jeans but he supposed there were some perks for bringing food every time you come to visit.

Sure enough as he walked he handed out food to all the guards always in suits following him around like a litter of lost puppies. Finally after a good twenty minutes he made it to Asami’s room he had two boxes left one he gave to Souh so he could share it with Kirishima. He walked into Asami’s office with a smile and no knock. Asami looked up and his eyes softened warm with affection seeing Akihito standing in the doorway. Asami and Akihito had been together for four years now, and Akihito would always love how open they had become with one another after the fiasco in Hong Kong and the shoot-out on Asami’s roof when Akihito had refused to leave him. “Hey Ryu, I thought you might be hungry.” Akihito greeted.

Asami showed him one of his rare smiles “Thank you Aki, why don’t you come in.”

Akihito felt the burst of warmth that he always did when Asami used his nickname and without another thought sat on the edge of Asami’s desk he wasn’t sitting there long before Asami pulled him into his lap and gave him a soul searing kiss that left him breathless. “So what is for lunch today, Kitten?”

“Sandwiches we have chicken, bacon, ranch. Toasted ham and cheese, or Turkey, bacon and guacamole.” Akihito laid feather light kisses along his jaw and neck as he spoke he whispered a quiet “Dig in.” lightly biting Asami’s neck just below his ear.

Asami let out a quiet groan as he found the nine neatly stacked sandwiches and Akihito turned his gentle biting into suction. After a few more moments of biting and sucking Akihito released the flesh from his mouth and grabbed one of the sandwiches by now Asami was panting slightly and his eyes were burning with lust. He enjoyed that very much if the erection pressing into Akihito’s butt was any indication. 

With a chuckle Akihito fed Asami a bite of his sandwich “Good?” Akihito asked quietly a hint of insecurity creeping into his tone.

Asami hummed in appreciation they had a slow lunch and after they had finished Asami had pulled Akihito close and they spent endless moments just basking in the feeling of their bodies crushed together. Asami was the first to break the silence “You know before you showed up I was having a terrible day.”

Akihito just hummed he knew already after all Kirishima called and told him that Asami needed some special attention. 

Asami continued quietly “I am almost completely calm and relaxed something that I would definitely need if I’m going to deal with my next meeting without killing anyone.”  
Akihito nodded slightly and waited for Asami to finish.

“So who was it that told you I needed your special touch, Kirishima or Souh?”

Akihito smiled “Kirishima told me and Souh helped me get to you.”

Asami nodded “I am somewhat calmer not enough for if they do something stupid which they probably will but much better none the less.”

Akihito’s brow furrowed momentarily before a thought occurred to him standing up he turned toward Asami “I guess than I’ll have to try harder after all I wouldn’t want Kirishima to be disappointed in my work.”

Asami’s brow furrowed momentarily before arching up toward his hairline when Akihito kneeled down and pushed Asami’s legs apart to make a place for him. “Akihito?” Asami questioned.

Akihito just gave him a seductive smile and undid his fly “By the time I’m done with you, that meeting will be the last thing on your mind. If you can think straight at all when I’m through with you.”

Asami gaped as Akihito reached inside his underwear and started to pull out Asami’s cock and balls “Akihito I’m not complaining but this isn’t like you.”

Akihito looked up at him and said “Don’t get used to it, I just know that this meeting is with a Kyoto group that is growing rapidly and has been bothering you for weeks. I decided to try and help, so I brought you lunch and blackmail to use against the leader he is cheating on his wife with anything that moves as long as it’s male, and his right hand man has a problem with necrophilia which works well for them since all the people the leader sleeps with die. And this is because you don’t want them to see you sweat or get stressed and you’re most relaxed after you cum so you just sit back and I will blow your mind.”

Asami whispered “Why would you do all this for me Aki I never even asked for help..”

Akihito ran his tongue in one long swipe up the underside of Asami’s dick stopping just shy of the head “Because I love you that’s why.”

Before Asami could comment Akihito pulled on of Asami’s balls in his mouth and sucked gently Asami groaned as Akihito lavished his balls in attention taking each in his mouth to suck and lick them. Asami’s erection from earlier was returning in full and Akihito didn’t waste much time in taking the head in his mouth. Asami couldn’t help but throw his head back in ecstasy when Akihito’s right hand played lightly with his balls before slipping into Asami’s slacks and giving his perineum a firm press and stroke before doing it again with a feather light touch. 

After a few moments of suckling on the head of Asami’s cock Akihito started to slowly bring more into his mouth knowing with the massive equipment his lover possessed anything other than slowly would definitely make him gag. Akihito was almost at the root of Asami’s massive length went Asami bucked his hips unconsciously and Akihito gagged hard tears coming to his eyes he pulled back quickly to calm the pesky reflex. 

Asami seeing his discomfort ran his hand through Akihito’s hair soothingly with an apologetic look on his face Akihito started working him back into his mouth and throat again slightly faster this time around. Asami’s gasps and restrained groans letting him know he was doing a good job. His throat adjusted to having Asami’s thick member there after a few moments and Akihito’s iron will forced down his still barely their gag reflex. Once this happened Akihito didn’t hesitate to speed up his movements taking Asami deep in his throat each time before pulling back to suckle and lick the tip giving the slit special attention.

It only took a few moments of this before Asami’s breath hitched and the hand in Akihito’s hair had a near iron grip “Aki…I’m going to cum.” Asami warned Akihito hummed in acceptance around Asami’s rigid length pulling Asami over the edge, Asami nearly doubled over as Akihito continued to suck his rigid sex prolonging his orgasm as long as possible. Before long Asami slumped back into his chair panting seeing this Akihito released Asami’s rapidly deflating member and licked it clean as well as rubbing it down with a moist hand towel he had smuggled in, inside the lid of the sandwich container and gently put Asami back into his trousers and zipped the fly.

Standing up Asami pulled him into another searing kiss his eyes dreamy and nearly alight in the afterglow seeing Akihito’s ridged hard on in his jeans Asami looked at him questioningly “Would you like some help with that?” 

Akihito just shook his head “Nah that was for you babe, besides you only have a few minutes before the Kyoto head and his right hand show up.” 

As they had heard Akihito speak Kirishima knocked on the door to let him know the meeting would begin in about three minutes.

Akihito gave Asami a sweet and chaste kiss “Show those wannabes where they are on the food chain Ryu.”

Akihito walked out of the room knowing Kirishima would take care of the box and towel left behind after all Akihito had done his job.

On the way to the car Akihito got a text:

[I’m back and I want us to meet it’s been too long brother C]


	2. Carina and Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that its super short sorry about that, I'm trying to start writing for it again. If anyone is still interested...

Akihito smiled and started to walk to a nearby park, he quickly texted back:

[Where should we meet? I am about ten minutes away from Jackson Park would that be alright? A]

He unconsciously picked up his pace as he waited eagerly for her reply he looked down at the screen when he heard it ding:

[Sure I can probably be there in fifteen minutes. C]

Akihito smile grew when he saw the message he quickly checked that Asami didn’t have anyone following him, a habit hard to break even though Asami stopped having him followed months ago, which was about the time Akihito had agreed to keep a bodyguard with him when necessary.

Akihito sat on a bench in the park waiting for his sister it was about ten minutes later when someone came up behind him “Aki, is that you?”

Akihito spun around to see a girl about 5’5 with blonde hair and exotic almost orange eyes. Akihito ran up to her and pulled her into a hug “I’ve missed you.” He whispered in her ear, tears springing to his eyes.

She leaned into him hugging him back just as tight “I’ve missed you too big brother.”

They pulled back after a moment and sat down together on the bench, before they could start catching up however Akihito’s phone rang he opened it to see the caller id and smiled when he saw it was Asami.

“Hello?” Akihito answered sending Carina an apologetic look at the interruption.

“Hello Aki, I wanted to make sure you were ok the doorman said you weren’t heading in the direction of home.” Asami’s sweet baritone said.

“I actually went to meet and old friend of mine she unexpectedly came back into town and wanted to meet up. Shouldn’t you be in a meeting?” Akihito asked.

“They are late.” Asami said simply his dark tone telling Akihito that they probably shouldn’t show up at all because once Asami was that irritated not even an Aki BJ could keep him from killing you.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate and unprofessional.” Akihito said quietly.

Asami hummed his agreement on the other line “So will I get to meet this old friend of yours?”

“Well let me ask..” Akihito turned to Carina “My lover would like to know if he can meet you?”

Carina chuckled “Of course he can, we can all have dinner or something later this week or even tonight if he is available.”

Akihito nodded “She says we can meet up for dinner either tonight or sometime this week if you’re free?” 

“To meet one of your friends Akihito I’ll make time.” Asami told him his tone one of complete certainty.

“Thanks, we can meet up tonight then, would you like to go to a restaurant or invite her over?” Akihito asked.

“That sounds good we can meet at a restaurant just text me where and what time.” Asami decided.

Akihito nodded he heard a door open on Asami’s side and could hear Kirishima telling him something Asami sighed “It seems like those idiots finally arrived I’ll speak to you later kitten, I love you.”

Akihito nodded “I love you too.”

The moment he hung up with Asami Akihito turned to Carina “what are you doing here anyway?”

Carina shrugged “Can’t a girl visit her only brother?”

Akihito just arched an eyebrow “You haven’t even called and it’s been five years Carina.”

She sighed “I’m sorry, everything has just been so crazy since I left.”

Akihito nodded a still disbelieving look on his face, they decided to walk around the park and had sat down on the slides when Carina said “I did bring my tour back to Japan for a reason.”

Akihito looked at her curiously “Are you ready to share with the class?”

Carina hummed “The Twin Dragons wasn’t the same without you, so I brought it home in the hopes that you would come back to us, Akuma.”


	3. Facebook AN

Hello Everyone I decided to write this Authors Note to let all of you know that I have Facebook now and I would love for you to be my friends, I’ll post things about my stories including deleted scenes or behind the scenes that you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

You could also get to know me a little more as a person and if things go well we will be able to play my favorite game together. 

Beta Mom and I both love this game and I can think I speak for the both of us when I say we would love to get to know you better and interact with you more.

My facebook name is Yaoi Angel I’ll post the link here: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100017032148985

If this is something you’d be interested in please let me know what your facebook name is or send me who your fanfiction name is in messenger and I’ll accept your request.

It would definetly mean a lot but no pressure, Thanks Angel.


	4. Reminder of you

Akihito stared at Carina in shock for a moment “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Carina sighed “I want you to come back, our routines haven’t been the same since you left, and people are starting to take notice. If we’re going to make it we need to bring back the same people who started this, and the only one we’re missing is you.”

Akihito stood from the swing and paced angrily in front of her “I should have known that you only came back because you needed something!”

Carina stood up “Akihito, you know it isn’t like that!”

Akihito shook his head “Not like that my ass! After everything that happened last time you have the nerve to come back here and ask me to reappear as Akuma!”

Carina winced “I know it sounds bad, but just hear me out.”

Akihito shook his head “Last time I almost died Carina, died!”

Carina shook her head “Akihito, you are the best of the best, The Twin Dragons hasn’t been the same without you! You were considered the best Aerialist in the world! How can you just give that up Akihito!?”

Akihito looked at her tears welling up in his eyes “You of all people should know why I gave it up, I nearly died during my last mistime had I even been a few inches further off the ground I would have died. I was in the hospital for months!”

Carina winced “But it will be different this time, we will make sure that no one messes up, it was the risky stunts that put us on the map Aki and since you left no one is qualified to do them. These shows in Japan are it, if we don’t get some traction here then these will be our last shows. Please can’t you help me, before our dream dies?”

Akihito shook his head “You know I can’t, some of those stunts are done over a hundred feet in the air. It was a miracle I survived the first time I fell you think I’m going to tempt fate again? Especially now that I’m in love with someone.”

Carina hung her head “You know I wouldn’t let you fall, besides we could make sure this time…”

Akihito shook his head “I did a time check of our last performance, do you want to know how far off my base had been when I fell? Milliseconds, when there is no margin for error not even a millisecond perfection becomes impossible!” By the end of Akihito’s speech his voice had gone from a near shout down to a pleading quiet tone.

“Please Carina you have to understand the fact that we managed not to get seriously hurt for so long was a miracle.” Akihito pleaded.

Carina looked down at the ground “I should have known better than to come to you, you always were selfish.”

Akihito shook his head “Selfish, really? Why because I moved on, Carina had you come for me before I met my lover I probably would have happily gone back to performing, but now, I still miss being up in the air every day, but do you want to know what I do when I miss it? I curl up in bed beside my Ryuichi and it reminds me that no matter how much I miss being an aerialist I would miss him more.”

Carina sighed “So that’s it then?”

Akihito nodded “My answer is final.”

Carina nodded “I’m sorry I was so pushy, promise to tell me if you change your mind?”

Akihito nodded “I promise.”

Carina sighed “I had better go, we have practice in a few minutes.”

Akihito nodded and pulled her into a hug “Good luck, little sister.”

She smiled at him before heading off to hail a taxi, Akihito pulled out his phone and sent Asami a quick text [Are those guys still there?]

He waited a few minutes before Asami texted back [They just left, is something wrong?]

Akihito hesitated for a minute before replying [Can I come see you?]

This time Asami took slightly longer to reply [Of course you can, would you like me to send someone to get you?]

Akihito smiled [That’s ok, I’m only around the corner.]

Akihito started walking in the direction of Sion knowing that he only needed his dark haired lover to make him forget about the itch under his skin that called for him to fly.

When he rounded the corner Akihito saw Sion and couldn’t stop his relived sigh, he noticed to his surprise that the usually busy club was silent instead of the usual two there were   
four guards on the door what really got Akihito’s attention was that all of them had a hand within inches of their concealed weapons.

Akihito ran up to the guards “Is everything ok?”

They nodded “The boss is waiting for you inside. Were you followed?”

Puzzled Akihito shook his head no then walk inside when one of them opened the door.

He saw that there were guards stationed all over the empty club what shocked them was at least two of them had shot guns in their hands.

They nodded their hands towards the stairs “The boss is expecting you upstairs.”

Akihito nodded making a bee line for Asami’s office when he made it there he found both Kirishima and Souh guarding the door.  
Souh opened the door for him and Akihito walked through to find Asami pacing seeing him Asami ran over and pulled him into a hug “Are you okay?”

Akihito nodded “Asami what is going on, all your men are on high alert?”

Asami didn’t release Akihito “You asked to come visit instead of just showing up like you normally would, I was worried.”

Akihito smiled “So you issued an alert and put everyone on armed guard because I asked if I could come visit?”

Asami shook his head “I put everyone on high alert because you hesitated in your texts like you were afraid of my reaction, and the tone of your writing was different you used   
punctuation and didn’t use any emoji’s like you normally do.” 

Akihito smiled and hid his face in Asami’s neck “I love you Ryu.”

Asami kissed his forehead “I love you too Aki.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes Akihito breathing in Asami’s soothing scent and allowing it to calm him. 

Asami just ran his right hand through Akihito’s hair repeatedly seeing that Akihito needed the contact. 

After a few minutes Akihito pulled away from the embrace and said “Can we go home, I need you to make love to me.”

Asami nodded “Whatever you need.”

Asami scooped Akihito up in his arms and carried him out of the club, to a car that one of his men had pulled around. The whole ride back to the penthouse Akihito sat cuddled in   
Asami’s lap when they made it to the garage Asami carried Akihito inside only stopping when they made it to their bedroom.

Akihito and Asami quickly stripped themselves of their clothes, Akihito laying on the bed on his back and spreading his legs to make room for Asami to get between them.  
Asami crawled on top of Akihito kissing him deeply while Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami’s hips.

Asami ran his right hand up Akihito’s body starting at his upper thigh sliding in up to Akihito’s ass where he just barely allowed his fingertips to slide over his puckered hole and up his side finally stopping with his hand laced through Akihito’s blonde locks.

Akihito whimpered in the kiss his nerve endings seeming to fire with every butterfly light movement of Asami’s fingers.

Asami broke the kiss and lowered his head to bite and suck at Akihito’s neck leaving a love bite on his collar bone, Akihito squirmed and gasped in pleasure as Asami slowly started tracing a line down his front with his tongue stopping occasionally to suck or bite the skin.

Akihito keened when Asami’s touch lightened to just barely brush over his cock, the touch light and teasing before Asami bit sharply on Akihito’s upper right thigh.  
Akihito was almost lost in a sea of pleasure when Asami tweaked Akihito’s left nipple with his right hand gently rubbing the thumb over it until it hardened into a peak then beginning to roll it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger.

Akihito’s back arched, a strangled cry leaving his lips as his eyes began tearing up from the near overstimulation, Asami used Akihito’s moment of distraction to coat two of his fingers with lube and gently brought the first one to Akihito’s clenched pucker.

Asami pushed the finger inside with one smooth motion quirking it upwards to rub against Akihito’s prostate. Akihito let out a strangled cry, he was so hard that his cock was now a near angry shade of red and his arousal was beginning to border painful.

Asami gently kissed Akihito’s lower stomach and murmured “You’re doing so well for me Aki, I can feel you tight hole trying to accept me; do you think you can take it Aki? Take all of me into your tight body again, do you yearn for it as much as I yearn to be inside of you?”

Akihito nodded frantically turning teary eyes to his lover “Please ‘Sami, I’m so hard, so hard it hurts, won’t you please take the pain away?”

Asami smiled “Don’t worry I’ll let you cum soon my sweet kitten.” Asami kissed Akihito right above his belly button then worked in the second finger.

Before Akihito could feel too much discomfort at the stretch Asami curled his fingers upward striking his prostate dead on, Akihito nearly jackknifed off the bed, his toes curling in the sheets a thin line of drool sliding down his chin as a hoarse cry was ripped from his throat.

Asami smiled as he was Akihito writhe in ecstasy his eyes dark with lust, within a few moments Asami couldn’t wait any longer and pulled his fingers out. Akihito lay there panting and looked at Asami with watery eyes. 

Asami kissed Akihito and braced his forearms on either side of his head “Are you ready baby?”

Akihito nodded so Asami lead his leaking cock to Akihito’s stretched entrance, the moment the fat mushroom head breached the puckered hole Akihito groaned tightening up and wincing. Asami gently ran his fingers through Akihito’s hair and pushed forward a little further by the time Asami was halfway Akihito was whimpering in pain, Asami gently soothed him before staying still when he made it all the way in.

Akihito nuzzled Asami’s neck taking deep breaths as he waited for his body to adjust, no matter how many times they did this it was always hard for him to adjust to Asami’s size.  
After a few minutes the pressure eased and Akihito pushed back slightly against Asami’s hips “Ryu, you can move now.”

Asami nodded before pulling out halfway and pushing back in Akihito keened when Asami brushed against his prostate they continued like that a gentle push and pull as they rocked together before long Akihito was begging for more and Asami was all too happy to oblige thrusting in hard and fast.

Akihito panted kissing Asami right beside his collar bone making him moan loudly “’Sami, are you close? I’m can’t hold on much longer.”

Asami nodded and reached down to stroke Akihito’s cock in time with his thrusts “Cum for me love.”

Akihito whimpered and arched up into Asami’s chest as he came hard Asami groaned feeling Akihito’s body tighten around him like a vice almost literally pulling his orgasm from   
him.

The two lovers laid there panting when they had caught their breath Asami slowly pulled out Akihito groaning and the sore discomfort and Asami couldn’t stop his smirk as some of his white essence leaked out of Akihito’s entrance.

Then snuggled in the afterglow Asami knowing that Akihito liked to snuggle, Asami was lazily kissing Akihito’s neck when he murmured “What was that all about?”

Akihito smiled “I just needed to be reminded that’s all.”

Asami’s brow furrowed “Reminded of what?”

Akihito rolled over and kissed Asami “You.”


End file.
